kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanon Takano
Kanon Takano (鷹野カノン) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Sarara’s ally and other people referred to her as “Robin Hood Maiden”. In Eikyū Alice Musou and like most Alice Users, she is an Alice user and specialises in long range combat. Consequently, her melee capabilities are quite poor, which puts her at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Sarara Arc According to the lore, Kanon Takano as Alice User after completing The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. During of Chapter 3 in Story Mode in Sarara Arc, Simon meets Kanon and she convinces her that she realize was able not only to rescuing the survivors they're captured by the Shadow's Army and robs from the rich and give to the poor, but she also kills nearly 500 riots according to legends, referred to as Robin Hood Maiden. Character Information Appearance Kanon is a young teenage girl of 14 years old which has long black hair that passes her waist length which is tied into a single horse tail and light blue eyes. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, she wears a robin hood style outfit, consisting of a strip cut long green cape with yellow trims, a dark yellow mini dress which her skirt area is overlayed with strip cut green skirt piece with feathers, a blue gem crest on her left side of her breast area with single feather, a pair of green gloves and white long socks which is held by a leg garters. A pair of green and peach color boots. Also she wears a robin hood style hat with red gem broach on the middle with feather part. In her casual outfit, she wears a school girl uniform style outfit. Consisting of white long sleeved shirt with yellow bowtie, a green long sleeved sweater, a short light green color pleated skirt, gray color stockings and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Despite being a Robin Hood Maiden, Kanon came off as very cold and uncaring, being concentrated solely on her duties as a Alice Musou. Although she protected humanity from the Shadow Army, she did not care for them and was only truly concerned with preserving the balance of the world, even willing to sacrifice human lives in order to do so. She was shown to be a nihilist, as she saw little to no meaning in even the most basic of things, even to the point when Kanon assisting Sarara in battle. She also referred to herself as only a Robin Hood. . However, her low opinion of Torches was justified due to the fact that all the ones she had met before Sarara were uncompromisingly selfish and desperate to hold on to what little existence they had left. Therefore, she was very surprised and confused when Sarara decided to protect the innocent friends, when she had been planning to use the existence of one of her friends Kanon has a funny habit of saying "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" ("Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!") whenever the enemy asks her questions or makes remarks that disturb her original worldview or embarrass her, or simply to avoid talking about something. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close Range (shotgun mode) , , , : Kanon shoots a series of four identical shots consisting of several magical bolts fired simultaneously. : Kanon shoots a several magical bolts which pushes herself back when fired. Enemies hit by the shots will stun. , , ( ): Kanon shoots a several exploding bolts on the ground, then she flips and jumps into the air forward to shoot a same one in a circle at air borne enemies. , , , ( ): Kanon slashes the enemy with her crossbow with blade that dizzies the opponent. If is pressed twice, Kanon will shoot bolts to the front afterwards. , , , , ( ): Kanon shoots a directed group of magical bolts to the front. The second input fires a volley of magical bolts while turning from her left to right in a low profile stance. Direction, : Kanon shoots a five magical bolts straight ahead horizontally. Can lock onto only one nearby target (the closest one). These arrows act as normal projectiles, and thus can fly at maximum distance and cannot phase through any people on the field, even allies. Hitting of these will launch enemies. Dash Shotgun ( during dash): Kanon shoots a group of magical bolts to the front, paralyzing opponents. Long Range (machine gun mode) (Tap/Hold-able): Kanon shoots a rapid magical bolts. *Tapping the to alter the shooting stance up to 4 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. : Kanon shoots a powered shot of a magical bolts. , : Kanon shoots a arching exploding magical bolts. , , : Kanon shoots a few shots of stunning magical bolts that dizzies the opponent. , , , : Kanon shoots a barrage of rapid fire magical bolts in a wide spread in front of her. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close Range (shotgun mode) , , , , : Kanon shoots a small group of bolts to the ground. Tapping the button repeatedly up to 4 times for more shots to be fired for a basic air combo. , : Kanon shoots a volley of bolts below a group of enemies. Will only fire if foes are present. , , , , ( ): Kanon does a aerial version of Close Range C3-1. , , , , , ( ): Kanon does a aerial version of Close Range C4-1. Long Range (machine gun mode) , (Tap/Hold-able): Kanon shoots a rapid magical bolts, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. *Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by flipping around up 4 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. , : Kanon shoots a aerial version of Long Range C1. , , : Kanon shoots a aerial version of Long Range C2. , , , : Kanon shoots a aerial version of Long Range C3. , , , , : Kanon shoots a aerial version of Long Range C4. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Kanon counter shoots with her Close Range C4-1. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Kanon hops back and fires several bolts within Kanon's line of vision. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Wind-Exploding Spread: Kanon shoots a numerous cluster of exploding magical bolts in a fan-shape at the distance of 5 meters. Each magical bolt explode upon hit the enemies will inflict damage and launches them up. A larger impact can be given to targets that are closer to her. (This skill is learned from the start of Kanon Takano’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Wind-Arching Spread: Kanon switches her crossbow mode from shotgun to machine gun mode and shoot a numerous cluster of rapid magical bolts at a wide area in front of her at the distance of 8 meters. Inflicting small amount of damage and piercing multiple hits even she close. (This skill requires Kanon Takano is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Shotgun Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Kanon holds the ground in place for 10 seconds. Pressing the button to fire a hail of magical bolts in front of the enemy continuously. Pressing the or let the stance to time out, she reloads her crossbow for one final shot. (This skill requires Kanon Takano is Level 20). During her stance, it can dash forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 10 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Wind-Charge Cannon: (chargeable) Kanon holds the ground in place, then she focuses her energy and fires an magical bolt over a longer distance of 20 meter. The attack is long-ranged and has a piercing effect and inflicts damage. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Charge Cannon shot via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Kanon cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version doubles the attack area and attack power and it creates a Wind Shaft projectile upon shot from her crossbow. Charged version with Wind Shaft projectile will inflict heavy damage, multiple hits several times and spiral-launched up the air for every hits (This skill requires Kanon Takano is Level 30). MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Aerial Wind-Exploding Rapid Fire: Kanon jumps in the air high, then she focuses her energy and fires an cluster of magical bolts at the ground. Each magical bolt explode upon hit the ground and enemies will inflict damage and launches them up when caught by the blast. After this Skill Attack, it can be followed up with Aerial Long Range Charge Moves or Aerial Musou Attack. (This skill requires Kanon Takano is Level 30). Musou Attacks (Wind-Depth Charge) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kanon jumps then shoots downward in the front, hitting enemies in a large area. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Kanon Takano’s Level. , (Wind-Storm Wave) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kanon flips and then focuses her energy to shoot an cluster magical bolts in a spiraling descent on the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kanon Takano is Level 10 and is usable in midair. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Homing Spread Rapid Fire) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kanon holds the ground in place, then she focuses her energy and fires an rapid fire cluster of magical bolts over a longer distance of 20 meter which home into the enemies. When the enemies are hit by these projectiles, inflict multiple hits, damage and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. This Kanon Takano is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Wind Stream) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kanon holds the ground in place, then she focuses her energy to shoot a stream of condensed magical bolts over 10 meter range in straight line in front of her for last 10 seconds. When the enemies are hit by these projectiles, inflict multiple hits and damage until they spiral launched away at last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kanon Takano is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Crossbow Blast) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Wind-Depth Charge): Kanon modifies her normal shot attack of her crossbow, and increases the user's physical attack power for last 20 seconds. Every Kanon's crossbow shot is fired, she shoots a powerful exploding magical bolt over 10 meter range in front of her which explodes over 15 meter AoE blast radius and explosive damage is dealt for continuous attacks while she is standing still. When every exploding magical bolt hits the enemy, inflicts damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air who caught by the blast. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kanon Takano is Level 40. (Destruction Aria) (Requires all Musou bars and instead of Crossbow Blast): Kanon holds the ground in place and then she focuses her energy, but it can designate the target area by using the Analog Stick during a certain duration for 10 seconds before unleashing a powerful exploding magical bolt that penetrates all targets hit and create powerful huge windy explosion over 30 meter AoE. Inflicts massive damage and spiral launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Destruction Aria explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kanon Takano is Level 50 along with Eternal Robin. Burst Attack (Eternal Robin) (Burst Mode required and instead of Destruction Aria): Kanon spins around one time and then she focuses her energy. When her Burst Attack starts, she fires arrows repeatedly in a fan formation. As her Burst Attack continues, she resorts to swinging crossbow while shooting to cover more range before sending out three piercing volleys in a row. After she fires a three piercing volleys, she fires barrage of Homing Spread Rapid Fire and followed up with wide spread Wind Stream for multiple hits. The attack ends with her final blow by turning around and firing a very powerful shot of Destruction Aria projectile that spiral launches the enemy and stuck inside the projectile until creates a massive windy explosion over 30 meter AoE blast radius. K.Oed enemies from Kanon's Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Kanon Takano is Level 50 along with Destruction Aria. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Sarara, Kanon Takano has some of the longest range attacks amongst the cast and strongest among other characters, but has limited by a C4 type character and she can't do melee unlike other characters because she has no melee weapons. However, she has a two modes for range attack styles Her crossbow moveset is highly immobile and vulnerable to crowds and rear attacks as much of the time as Kanon stands in place shooting her weapon. The player plays Kanon with her weapon should avoid crowds whenever possible and utilize her fighting style's long ranged attacks. A secondary weapon with strong knockbacks would be good to use with her moveset to gain a comfortable shooting distance. Her weapon's crossbow machine gun mode, her range attacks are rapid fire shots in straight line unless by locking on the enemy with R1 button, and can pass through enemies, making it very useful. With Kanon's moveset, which relies on her range attacks, will destroy enemies from the distance easily. On the downside and much like Kisa Misaki, Kanon has a below Strength rate and poor Stun Resist rate, leaving her vulnerable to any kind of attacks such as enemies C3 move that stuns Kanon or enemy officers' skill attacks with stun move that stuns her. Some enemies with higher stun rate with C3 could hit Kanon will cause a stunned for 8 seconds leaving her unable to move and she gets hit again while she stunned, she will cause a launch/juggle state when hit her. To counter this poor Stun Resist rate, the player must increase the stun resist rate by equipping a armors and accessories with higher Vitality rating. Weapons Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Alice Users